1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to an aliphatic, hydrocarbon solvent added to hydrocarbon fuels, such as gasoline, diesel fuel or heating oil, to improve the burning characteristics thereof.
2. Prior Art Relating to the Disclosure
The use of non-pressurized orchard heaters which burn fuel oil or diesel oil has been prohibited in many areas due to violation of air quality standards. This has forced many orchard growers to discontinue use of their existing non-pressurized heaters and purchase units which are capable of operating without violation of the air quality standards. Although varying additives for fuels for accomplishing various purposes are known, no reference was found teaching the combination of a highly refined, petroleum-derived, aliphatic, hydrocarbon solvent of the type disclosed with hydrocarbon fuels for the purposes described.